


Taking The Bait

by floofhyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofhyun/pseuds/floofhyun
Summary: Long time couple Jonghyun and Minhyun are both working adults with the fixed routine that sometimes turns their life plain and boring. Being the one with more fun ideas, Jonghyun comes with an idea to tease his overly serious boyfriend. This time he is going to trick Minhyun with text messages to test his love for him. Will Minhyun take Jonghyun's bait?





	Taking The Bait

Jonghyun and Minhyun have been in a relationship for more than 10 years. They met and started dating in high school, through college until now in their early 30s, when both have steadily earned money as office workers.

Minhyun works in finance and Jonghyun works as manager at a content creator company. They live together, eat and sleep together, take a shower together - sometimes when both are late for work, fight together, go through everything together. They are practically a married couple. They haven't registered their marriage for they feel much more comfortable with their current status. Without any pressure or burden. Just the two of them loving each other. 

Jonghyun knows that Minhyun loves him as much as he loves him. Their relationship once went off and on at the third year in college when Ong Seongwu - the handsome bloke from the same department as Minhyun - started flirting with him and somehow got tangled in Jonghyun and Minhyun relationship. It was the rockiest thing ever happened in their relationship.

Though in the end Minhyun’s love for Jonghyun prevailed. Jonghyun still likes teasing Minhyun about it once in a while without any reason.

 

\-----

“I hate you Jonghyun! I’m tired and you’re not helping at all with the house chores!” said Minhyun while cleaning up a mountain of dirty dishes over the sink at night after coming home late from work.

Minhyun hadn’t changed his clothes, he’s tired yet he couldn’t stand the messy state in front of his eyes. Rolling his sleeves, apron over his shirt and loose tie, he started to tidy everything up while nagging at Jonghyun who already in resting mode, lying down at the sofa while watching TV.

Hearing Minhyun’s grumpiness, Jonghyun silently got up from the sofa, lazily walked to the kitchen and then slid his arms around Minhyun’s waist slowly from behind, tickling Minhyun, while whispering softly to his ears _“Sure baby. Maybe Seongwu can clean it up better for you.”_

Minhyun turned his head to Jonghyun right away, glared at him with the sharpest eye expression he has. When he was about to launch a spiteful retort at his boyfriend’s sarcastic remark, he’s preceded by Jonghyun who speed-landed a tight kiss on his mouth before he got to say anything.

 _"Mmmhpphh.. Mmmphhh.."_ Minhyun tried to say something as protest but Jonghyun pressed his lips a bit longer against Minhyun’s on purpose to shut his talkative boyfriend, while kept on rubbing Minhyun's firm belly until his tall boyfriend broke in giggles.

 _“I love you Minhyun.”_  whispered Jonghyun over Minhyun's lips as they broke the kiss, and he went kissing Minhyun's lips once more with a short light peck before leaving him there alone with the dishwashing. That is how Minhyun always surrenders to his cheeky boyfriend.

 -----

  
Jonghyun loves using this Seongwu card because Minhyun’s overreaction gets him addictive to this side of his boyfriend. Minhyun’s sharp glare with his cold foxy eyes would make some people scared, but not Jonghyun. That glare makes him want to tease his boyfriend even more, want to land more kisses all over his handsome face and hugs him tight.

Just like now, another cheeky idea pops up in Jonghyun’s mind when the junior administrator in the office hands him a new number for the additional office smartphone. It will be used by the administrator at his office to manage some social media accounts. But before that he wants to borrow it to prank his serious boyfriend. Jonghyun’s company is not strict at all as they need their employees to be fun and creative. After all Jonghyun does need a little fun in life so he can produce more juicy ideas for the company.

So he punched in Minhyun’s number to the new phone, composed and sending a simple new text message.

  

> **To: 0809-XXXX-0809**
> 
> Hi, Minhyun. Perhaps.. Do you still remember me? ;)
> 
>  

Jonghyun waits in impatience yet his own amusement.

 

No reply for 10 minutes. This is bad. His boyfriend always keeps his mobile phone on his desk within his reach when he’s working. It’s a sign that Minhyun is ignoring the text.  
  
Jonghyun tries with his own number, sending Minhyun a chat.

 

> **Jonghyunnie:** Hey love. What you’re up to? I’m bored here.

 

Jonghyun got an instant reply in a split second.

> **Minhyunnie:** Working. Obviously. Unlike someone. It’s okay to be bored now.  
>  Because you wont’ be feeling bored tonight.
> 
> xxx ;) 
> 
>  

_“That lewd old man.”_ Jonghyun mumbled to himself. Jonghyun knew it. Minhyun is clearly on his phone. He just ignored his prank text.  
  
Jonghyun tries again with the new number.  
  


> **To: 0809-XXXX-0809**
> 
> I’m sorry. Is this Hwang Minhyun’s number? The finance major back in Inha University? I’m afraid I’m getting the wrong number.

 

> **From: **0809-XXXX-0809****
> 
> Yes this is Hwang Minhyun’s number. Who is this?

 

“HE TOOK THE BAIT!” Jonghyun shrieked in his office. Making his juniors all look at him in curiousity. Jonghyun awkwardly gives them signal not to mind him and just get back to work.

 

> **To: 0809-XXXX-0809**  
>    
>  So it’s really you Minhyun. This is Ong Seongwu. Remember? Your friend in college. How are you doing?

  

> **From: 0809-XXXX-0809**
> 
> Where did you get my number from?

 

Uuuuh. Jonghyun squeezed his brain, trying to figure out a make-sense reason how this non-real Seongwu can get Minhyun number.

  

> **To: 0809-XXXX-0809**  
>    
>  I happened to see your business card at the Spring Breeze cafe. Thought I should check if this is really you. And it is really you. It must be fate, Minhyun.
> 
>  

Jonghyun breathes out in relief, he’s found a reasonable answer. Minhyun did leave his business card a few days ago at that cafe when he’s picking up Jonghyun after work.

 

> **To: EASY TARGET**  
>    
>  Do you want to meet up sometimes? We can talk about the good old times, drink and maybe more. ;) 

 

> **From: EASY TARGET**
> 
> NO.
> 
>  

Ugh Jonghyun needs to level up his bait to lure Minhyun in because this conversation is getting boring and leading to the dead end. 

 

> **To: EASY TARGET**  
>    
>  I see. You must be happy now with what was that skinny boy name? Jonghyon? Are you guys still together? 
> 
>  
> 
> **From: EASY TARGET**  
>    
>  Yes. Till death do us part. 
> 
>  

Jonghyun can't help but grin widely reading his boyfriend's stern reply. Feels like he wants to pull his cool boyfriend into a tight long hug, squeezing every bones in his body.  
  


> **To: EASY TARGET**  
>    
>  Have you never at least once thought about me all these times though? After all we did have something back then.  
> 
>   
>    
>    
>  **From: EASY TARGET**  
>    
>  I would be lying if I said never... 

 

  
_"Damn."_ Jonghyun is triggered with a spark of jealousy. How could his man think about other man when he always got Jonghyun right on his side.  
  


> **To: EASY TARGET**  
>    
>  Listen. This is crazy but let's do something adventurous just like the old time.  
>  I got free time this evening. Tomorrow I will leave this country to work abroad.  
>  Let's meet again tonight. For the last time. For the good old time sake.   
>  Please? 

  
  
Jonghyun is twiddling his fingers anxiously waiting for his boyfriend's reply. 

>   
>    
>  **From: EASY TARGET**  
>    
>  Ok. I'll text you the place. 

  
Jonghyun's phone beeps, a new chat from Minhyun is coming. 

 

> **Minhyunnie:** Jonghyun, I'll be home late tonight. Meeting an old friend. 
> 
>  

_"This asshole boyfriend."_ Jonghyun thought to himself. _"Now that I'm getting old and less adventurous, he's going to cheat on me for a fucking one night stand! WITH THAT BASTARD SEONGWU!"_ Jonghyun breathes in and out, calms himself, reminds himself that this is not involving the real Seongwu. Jonghyun takes his phone and types his reply to Minhyun.   
  


> **Jonghyunnie:**  Who? 
> 
> **Minhyunnie:** A guy from the company. You don't know him. 
> 
> **Jonghyunnie:**  Where? Can I join you? 
> 
> **Minhyunnie:** Hyatt Hotel. We'll be talking about business. You'll be tired. Just rest at home. 
> 
> **Jonghyunie:** Huh. Ok then. Just don't be too late. 
> 
> **Minhyunnie:** Got it. Don't wait for me. 

 

Jonghyun got a new text message from his boyfriend on the prank number. 

 

> **From: EASY TARGET  
>  **  
>  Hyatt Hotel. Come at 8 PM. I'll check in first. Just say room for Hwang Minhyun. 
> 
>  

Jonghyun's heart clenched. This time his attempt to trick his boyfriend turns so painful for him.   
  
  


> **To: EASY TARGET**
> 
> Great. Don't regret this ok. 

 

>   
>  **From: EASY TARGET**
> 
> I won't. 

  
  
_"HE FUCKING WON'T?! HOW DARE HE!"_ Jonghyun screams in his mind. _"Am I not enough for him? Am I getting boring in bed now that he seeks for another man?"_  Jonghyun starts destructively evaluating himself out of his confusion. 

The clock strikes at 7PM. The work hour is finally over. Jonghyun prepares his heart, getting ready to head to the hotel where he's gonna have a long tiring discussion with Minhyun about this. Or maybe a big fight. 

Jonghyun arrived at the hotel at 7.45 PM. With heavy steps, after getting the room number from the concierge, he heads up to the room. It's on the highest floor. The room is an expensive suite which is often used for newlyweds. It has romantic night views, big hot tubs for two, _"With candle light dinner and complimentary champagne..."_ Jonghyun reads from the brochure. 

His heart keeps sinking. How could Minhyun spend so much money just to rekindle his time with Seongwu. Even he never took Jonghyun to this kind of luxurious place during their trips. Angry and feeling betrayed at the same time, Jonghyun taps on the card at the room door. When the door is opened, someone suddenly pulled Jonghyun's arm by force, dragged him into the dimly lit room and slammed his back on to the wall. Jonghyun is shaken and confused by the situation. He thought his head got banged to something too when he was dragged into the room. 

"Look who's being disobedient. Didn't I tell you to rest at home?" Minhyun's deep voice snaps Jonghyun back to situation.    
  
"MIN HYUN? What the hell is this? EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed Jonghyun while struggling to escape Minhyun's arms, but he is stronger than Jonghyun. 

"Do you think I wouldn't know that it was you who texted me as Seongwu huh?" said Minhyun while pushing Jonghyun's body more onto the wall. Their gazes meet with each other. Minhyun is staring at Jonghyun with his sharpest glare. His expression is cold. His fingers are squeezing on Jonghyun's shoulders firmly until they sore. He is very angry with Jonghyun.

He clearly often warned Jonghyun about how he hated it when Jonghyun was using Seongwu just to make fun of him. Minhyun didn't mind if Jonghyun used it in an impromptu bickering with him. But this time Jonghyun has crossed the line where he planned it on purpose. To trick Minhyun into cheating on him, treating Minhyun like an unfaithful person. Minhyun decided he has to set this right with Jonghyun.   
  
Jonghyun is staring at him in mixed emotion. He wanna cry in relief because his boyfriend is not cheating on him, yet he is embarrassed and angry at himself at the same time because the trick he pointed at Minhyun is now pointing back at him. He's realized that he's been stupid and he can feel Minhyun's anger is burning into his chest. 

Minhyun notices Jonghyun's shaken expression and a little teardrop that's formed at the corner of Jonghyun's eyes. His body is still covering his boyfriend smaller body, pressing him, he can feel Jonghyun's shoulders and chest are trembling against his arms. Minhyun softens his strong grips, giving Jonghyun room to take a breathe. When he's about to completely let go of Jonghyun's shoulders, Jonghyun throws himself back into Minhyun's embrace. Hug him tighter while saying he's sorry again and again. Minhyun squeezes Jonghyun back in a tight hug while kissing his cheeks and lips with soft light kisses, stopping his hiccups, telling Jonghyun that it's okay he doesn't need to be afraid anymore. They stay like that for a while until Jonghyun's hiccups stop.

 

\-- Later at daybreak --  
  


Clothes scattered all over the floor. The steam over the gorgeous hot tub in the bathroom is already gone. The sky is a bit brighter waiting for the first light to shine through the clouds, the city lights are still twinkling outside as they were covered in the morning fog.

"How did you know that it was me?" asked Jonghyun while snuggling to Minhyun's bare warm chest under the fluffy blanket in their suite. His boyfriend scent gives him so much comfort. This is Jonghyun's favorite moment when they can share honest conversation and Jonghyun can softly rub his little fingers on the soft skin of Minhyun's firm arms. 

"Seongwu is already married months ago." answered Minhyun shortly, while tracing his hand along Jonghyun's spine, his fingers slowly falling into the little dimples at the bottom of Jonghyun's spine. He then sinks his nose deeper into Jonghyun's naked shoulders. "Uhhh. You're so cute, Jonghyun."   
  
"I can't believe this." said Jonghyun trying to escape Minhyun's cuddle. Minhyun laughs heartily at his boyfriend's dumbfounded expression. "You're like a dumb puppy sometimes. Uh I love you so much."

"Well yeah. I love you too my man."  
  
"Would you marry this man of yours?" asked the taller male while squeezing his boyfriend and gazing warmly at his bright eyes. 

"Yes. I will." said Jonghyun.   
  
"Till death do us part." Both squeezed tighter into each other's embrace. 

  
_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love text fic. :D


End file.
